


P.O.S - Yukiko and Chie's Unplanned Vacation

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [37]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Yukiko Amagi and Chie Satonaka, both from Persona 4.In this One Shot, Yukiko and Chie are on a vacation in Tokyo and it is about to take a turn for the worst. Also introduction of original character that you'll be seeing a lot of on my profile: Yoshina the Spider Mistress.





	P.O.S - Yukiko and Chie's Unplanned Vacation

Chie and Yukiko were on a vacation in Tokyo as girlfriends. They had been in a relationship for many months and it was slowly becoming more serious. They drove into near the outskirts, trying to find their vacation spot, where they would be staying. Chie was driving as Yukiko looked out the window happily.  
“This is gonna be so much fun Chie!” Yukiko cheered.  
“I really hope so.” Chie said.  
“It will because you're with me.” Yukiko smiled.  
Yukiko turned to her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. She looked around, only woodland and country roads.  
“We should be at the resort by now. Any idea where we are?” Yukiko questioned.  
“Must be like log cabins or something as we're near the woods.” Chie guessed.  
They kept driving, approaching a huge, seemingly abandoned building.  
“Oh look dear!” Yukiko pointed to it. “That looks like it must be it.”  
Chie stopped the car, parking it on the edge of the road nearby. She looked at it curiously. It was huge and looked like it could’ve been a beautiful, pink looking hotel. But the exterior was faded, no lights on or anything.  
“This is it?” Chie questioned in curiosity.  
“Maybe...” Yukiko shrugged.  
They both got out the car, walking up to it. Chie shivered in fright.  
“Must be like a haunted house themed resort?” Yukiko chuckled.  
This just made Chie shiver more. Yukiko took her hand smiling.  
“Oh Chie. There's nothing to be scared about. Unless a monster lives in it or ghosts come to spook us!” Yukiko joked.  
“You know I don't like horror...” Chie sighed, holding her hand tight.  
“I thought knowing what might happen might cheer you up a bit. Let's go inside and find our room. Or ask for directions if this is the wrong place.” Yukiko said.  
“If anyone even lives here...” Chie sighed.  
They walked up to the hotel, looking around the exterior of it as they made their way to the front entrance.  
“So run down... Imagine being forced to work in a place like this.” Yukiko said.  
“That must suck.” Chie said.  
They entered the building. It was so empty, just a large room with stairs going down into darkness. The front desk was in this room, though no one was behind it.  
“H-Hello?” Yukiko’s voice echoed as she chuckled. “So fun!”  
“How is this fun?” Chie questioned.  
“That echo of course! Come on and lighten up Chie! Let's go downstairs!” Yukiko cheered.  
She ran towards the stairs that led down into darkness as Chie followed nervously. They both walked down the stairs. It seemed the stairs never ended or led to the centre of the Earth because they walked down them for minutes with no end in sight.  
“Wow... The owner really didn't cut corners. So deep!” Yukiko smiled before looking at Chie behind her. “You ok love?”  
“I’m... Fine as long as you're here.” Chie smiled weakly, holding Yukiko’s hand tight.  
Yukiko smiled back as they continued walking down the steps. Eventually, they found a door at the end.  
“Let's see if anyone’s in here.” Yukiko said, opening the door, revealing no one in the dark room. “Nope.”  
“Maybe I should check the map.” Chie sighed, trying to find her pocket in the darkness.  
“Let's turn the light on so you can see.” Yukiko smiled.  
She turned the light on to reveal a large basement, the light shining the room bright pink. In the basement was just creepy writing on the wall and an unusually looking mirror. There wasn’t much else in there.  
“So... Pink.” Chie exclaimed.  
“Yeah. Don't think this is a bedroom though. I mean... There's a mirror and creepy writing on the wall but that's it.” Yukiko sighed.  
They looked around the room, finding no one in there as well. Yukiko turned round as she gasped a little.  
“... Don’t be scared... But the door is gone.” Yukiko explained.  
“What?!” Chie turned round suddenly in fright,  
Yukiko didn’t lie. The door they just came from was gone. Chie shivered more. Yukiko approached the writing on the wall inspecting it.  
“Wonder if this writing helps us find a way out.” Yukiko said.  
“I'll look for a door, you read.” Chie nodded, looking around the rest of the room.  
Yukiko began reading: “Hallucination... Love... Hotel... Temptation... Magic... Temptation... Spell.... Those... Enter hotel.... Doll?”  
Chie turned round in confusion.  
“Maybe the owner was a collector of magical dolls?” Yukiko guessed.  
“How did you get that?” She questioned.  
“Magic spell doll.” Yukiko said. “Most of the words are too faded to read. That’s all I could read.”  
“So this is a love hotel for couples?” Chie tried to summarise. “Looks like it could fall apart completely...”  
“That doesn’t explain the rest of the words...” Yukiko argued.  
“Maybe... It's the theme?” Chie replied. “Like say... You're in a Roman place and Gods tempt you?”  
“So the owner tempts us?” Yukiko gasped.  
“Maybe?” Chie shrugged.  
Yukiko looked in the mirror, seeing something flash inside suddenly. It made her jump.  
“Chie... Look in this mirror. Something flashed.”  Yukiko said softly.  
Chie walked over, looking in the mirror. She also saw something flash quickly, scaring her.  
“Scary right?” Yukiko giggled. “But not as scary as that spiral on the wall there!”  
“A spiral?” Chie looked.  
In the corner was a weird pink and black spiral spinning.  
“This is too weird for me.” Chie sighed. “Let’s get out of here. This clearly isn’t the right place...”  
Yukiko touched the spiral as her hand went through it. Chie screamed in fright.  
“This must be a door. Reminds me of that story about a girl who went into a portal and never returned...” Yukiko began to say before being interrupted.  
“Don't end up like her!” Chie yelled.  
Yukiko just poked her head through. It reminded Chie of when Yu did that in Junes all those years ago...  
“There's a bedroom here. Should we go through or stay here?” Yukiko asked.  
“Um... Go through?” Chie replied nervously.  
She watched Yukiko’s entire body disappear in the spiral. She ended up in a very beautiful yet very pink bedroom. She turned to where she came out of, seeing the spiral close.  
“Oh... Maybe this is a one way for one person?” Yukiko questioned.  
“What?!” Chie screamed from the other side.  
“Chie... The spirals closing!” Yukiko yelled.  
The spiral closed, leaving them separated. However, they could still hear each other.  
“Yukiko!” Chie screamed more.  
“Chie! Guess we're forced to split up.” Yukiko gulped.  
“I... I guess so.” Chie shivered.  
“Be brave Chie. How about when we find a way out, I give you a nice foot massage? You say you always love them, especially after your workouts.” Yukiko grinned happily.  
“S-Sure...” Chie sighed. “Just... Be safe ok? I’m going to find a way to you.”  
“I will.” Yukiko replied. “I'm just in a very pink bedroom.”  
Their voices faded...

Chie looked around the room for a way out.  
“Come on...” She said, searching.  
Suddenly, a door appeared in front of her as she just ran into it. Shocking her, she ended up in a place, which looked identical to her bedroom at her home.  
“Huh? My room?” Chie questioned.  
She looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except someone was sleeping in her bed. Chie was confused what this place was or what was going on. She approached the bed slowly.  
“Um, hello? Why are you in my room?” Chie asked.  
The being in her bed moved a little. His hair was somewhat familiar to her as they spoke in a manly voice.  
“Um... Because we're together Chie?” The voice spoke.  
Chie was confused as she turned the being over, revealing himself to be her friend: Yosuke Hanamura.  
“What's up love?” He asked.  
“Y-Yosuke?!” Chie screamed, blushing.  
“Um... Yeah you sound surprised.” Yosuke said confused, getting out of bed. “How was your workout session?”  
“W-What’s going on?!” Chie said in anger. “I-Is this an elaborate joke or something?!”  
Yosuke took her hands softly, looking concerned.  
“Are you ok honey? Did you hit your head or something?” Yosuke asked.  
“Are we dating or...?” Chie shook.  
“We've been together for a long time now love.” Yosuke explained. “You asked me to marry you last night and I said yes. We drank quite a bit and you went on one of your early workout sessions.”  
“What about Yukiko...?” Chie questioned.  
“What about her? She's the owner of the Inn like she's always been.” He replied. “ Should I give you one of your foot massages? You need to relax...”  
Chie stepped back in fright and anger.  
“No, how would she react to this?!” Chie exclaimed  
Yosuke sat her down on the bed, sitting with her confused..  
“I don't understand what you mean love. You said before you proposed that you asked Yukiko and she gave you her blessing.” He said. “You said Yukiko was happy we were getting married.”  
He grabbed a footstool, resting Chie’s now barefeet on them. Chie was shocked and so angry at what was happening, she kicked him hard. Yosuke fell back, rubbing his face.  
“Don't touch me!” She yelled, jumping to her feet.  
“Owwww... Chie what's wrong?” Yosuke asked in pain.  
“You aren't my love!” She yelled.  
“You’ve always loved me.” He smiled weakly. “And that’s not my vanity talking...”  
“I said you aren’t my love!” She repeated.  
“I... You said I was...” He looked down sad, in tears.  
Chie immediately felt bad for what she did as she shook.  
“I...” She mumbled, looking for a door to escape this place.  
He stood up and approached her, gently massaging her shoulders. For some reason, it made her have a nice tingling feeling all over her body.  
“Baby... You're just stressed from work before last night.” He spoke softly.  
“Work? What work?” Chie questioned.  
“You're a police officer.” He smiled.  
He kissed her cheek as she felt another happy sensation inside of her. Her mind began to fog up, not thinking straight.  
“Sit down and relax...” He whispered to her.  
Chie was about to speak before he gave her another kiss on the cheek, making her feel yet another happy sensation flow throughout her body.  
“Sit down... I'll make you happy...” He smiled.  
“Ha-Happy...?” Chie questioned softly.  
“Yes... You want to be happy don't you my love?” Yosuke’s words were almost hypnotic. “Happiness feels great.”  
“Great...” Chie smiled.  
“Let's start with the foot massage you love so much.” He smirked, leading her back to bed.  
He sat her down, placing her feet on the footstool as he massaged them softly.  
“You like being happy don't you my love?” He asked.  
“Yes...” Chie smiled, her eyes slowly glazing.  
Yosuke smiled. The more he massages, the more happy and relaxed Chie became, not caring about what was going on. Yosuke’s eyes lit up pink though Chie didn’t care. He got some pink fluffy hand and ankle cuffs out as well as a matching collar. He put them on her, trapping her ankles and wrists together and gently put the collar round her neck.  
“This'll help you relax. Trust me.” He explained.  
“Trust...” Chie said mindlessly, smiling.  
“Mistress will be very happy with you.” Yosuke grinned. “Are you happy?”  
“Happy... Yes.” Chie nodded weakly.  
Yosuke poked her head as she fell onto the bed, drooling.  
“Then my work here is done. Mistress will pick you up once she's done with your friend.” He smirked. “She's dealing with her personally.”  
He suddenly turned to dust, falling on the floor. Chie just laid there, a drooling mess, unable to move.

Meanwhile, Yukiko looked around the bedroom. She saw the entrance, trying to open the door though it was locked.  
“Hopefully Chie has already found a way out, and she is already on her way here!” Yukiko remained positive.  
“Oh, she hasn't.” A feminine voice replied.  
“Huh? Chie?” Yukiko looked round the room again.  
“No.” The voice replied.  
“Show yourself... Please?” She remained calm.  
To her surprise from a wardrobe a beautiful woman wearing a white, elegant dress walked out. Yukiko’s eyes widened as she stepped back.  
“Woah! Where did you come from?” Yukiko asked surprised.  
“I was just cleaning the room.” The woman replied.  
Yukiko looked at her whole body, curious yet happy.  
“You're rather beautiful.” Yukiko complimented. “Are you the cleaner here?”  
“Cleaner, owner...” The woman smiled.  
“Ah. You're the owner!” Yukiko smiled. “Listen, me and my good friend need directions to a resort nearby. We thought this was it but it clearly isn’t. So you know where it is?”  
“You're at it. This is the place.” The woman answered.  
“Really?” Yukiko gasped. “Looks nothing like the magazine. There were log cabins, pools and everything. This is just a run down old building. And you seem to be the only one here...”  
“We're trying to get this place to its former glory.” The woman explained.  
“By we you mean you.” Yukiko chuckled before suddenly gasping. “Wait a minute, old abandoned magic hotel, elegant woman... This is that scary building I've heard about!”  
“Oh?” The woman smiled.  
“This is a haunted building. That explains why it's falling apart. This used to be a love hotel. What happened here!?” Yukiko questioned.  
“I guess love hotels weren't really the thing 80s and onwards.” The woman sighed.  
“What happened to the staff?” Yukiko asked.  
“They kept demanding raises.” The woman replied.  
“So you didn't pay them?” Yukiko questioned more.  
“As if, if they want a raise, work at a resort hotel!” The woman laughed.  
“That's true... I work at an inn myself. Wonder what it's like at a hotel...” Yukiko wondered.  
“Well, my mother was very stingy when it came to allowance, my father made me wash all the performers and such.” The woman explained.  
“... Wash the performers? That's... Weird.” Yukiko stepped back. “Um... You mind letting me out please? I need to find my friend.  
“Why should I do that?” The woman asked, walking closer to her. “You have a lot of work to do, after all.”  
Yukiko got her fan out, taking another step back.  
“Wh-What do you mean?” Yukiko gasped. “Stay away...”  
“Oooo! You can be a geisha as well!” The woman cheered.  
“What?!” Yukiko gasped. ”What... What do you mean? What do you want me as?”  
“I want you as a performer, bellhop, maid and all kinds of stuff!” The woman smiled happily.  
“Well a bellhop sounds cool...” Yukiko thought before shaking her head. “Huh, no wait! No sorry I'll have to refuse. I'm already a manager at the Inn I work at.”  
She stepped back further, her back against the wall. The woman just moved closer to her. She took Yukiko’s hands and began to waltz with her. Yukiko was so confused as she was being led to waltz.  
“What...” She tried to question.  
“Shh...” The woman interrupted, making her drop her fan. “Don't you feel good?”  
“No... This is weird.” Yukiko answered, trying to break free. “Are you really human? Or are you a ghost?”  
“Spider.” The woman answered.  
“A spider?!” Yukiko yelled. “But you look so beautiful... Like a person.”  
“You saying arachnids can't be beautiful?” The woman laughed.  
“I... I've never seen a beautiful one. And you look like a human.” Yukiko smiled weakly. “It's just... Not normal.”  
“Spiders can look human, dear.” The woman explained.  
Yukiko tried to break her hands free, trying to escape. The spider woman responded by just kissing Yukiko’s lips deeply. Her lips were so tasty, so addictive that Yukiko’s mind already craved for more. They parted as the woman smirked at her.  
“You... You can't force me and my girlfriend here. What's with the writing downstairs... Kiss me...” Yukiko said softly.  
“What?” The woman raised an eyebrow.  
“I said... The writing downstairs. About temptation and dolls. What is it?” yukiko shook.  
She leant closer to the woman’s face, craving for another kiss. She was unable to resist.  
“Are you nervous?” The woman asked.  
“Yes... What do you plan on doing?” Yukiko asked.  
“Do you need me to keep you safe?” The woman smirked.  
“I... I... What do you mean dolls...?” Yukiko moved closer to her, puckering her lips up.  
“All my beautiful, elegant performers were dolls.” The woman explained.  
“Dolls? You made dolls... Or you turned people into dolls?” Yukiko asked weakly, moving even closer.  
“Does it matter sweetie?” The woman smiled, kissing her deeply.  
Yukiko closed her eyes, kissing her back as her arms automatically wrapped round hers.  
“It... Doesn't matter...?” Yukiko asked herself.  
“You're right.” The woman smiled. “Might I say, all of my eyes find you... Beautiful.”  
All eight of her eyes suddenly opened, looking into Yukiko’s eyes thought it did not bother her. She just responded with a gentle kiss.  
“All... Your eyes...? Am I... That Beautiful...? I don't think so...” Yukiko smiled.  
“A spider knows beauty.” The woman giggled. “What do you think of me?”  
“You're beautiful... What do I call you...?” Yukiko smiled. “Should I call you spider...? Or Mistress... Or something?”  
Yukiko’s head rested on the woman’s shoulder, nuzzling her softly. He eyes slowly changed colour, glazing slightly.  
“Call me whatever you want.” The woman responded.  
“Love... For now. Can you kiss me again love?” Yukiko begged.  
They kissed passionately again.  
“You truly are beautiful.” The woman smiled. “I shall craft you a dress of silky web.”  
“Thank you... Are you gonna turn me into a doll love?” Yukiko’s eyes turned pink.  
“Would you like that?” The woman smirked.  
“I-If it'll make you happy, then yes love.” Yukiko replied. “I want to listen to you.”  
The spider woman grinned, kissing her deeply as her tongue made her way down Yukiko’s throat. With her magic, she transformed Yukiko to her liking. It wasn’t long till Yukiko’ skin became porcelain, her insides also changing.  
“How beautiful, how delicate.” The woman smiled, holding her tight.  
Yukiko groaned as the spider woman held her tight, rubbing her hair. Yukiko blacked out.

Time passed as she opened her eyes, seeing that she was sat in a chair, in a huge room full of various knitting supplies and empty human bodies on the walls, including Chie’s.  Yukiko didn’t even remember Chie anymore. In front of her was the only thing on her mind. And it was that beautiful, elegant woman.  
“Hello there dear.” She smiled.  
“Hi Mistress.” Yukiko smiled. “What... Happened? Where are my clothes...?”  
“I need to weave you a new outfit.” The woman explained. “You are my doll now. Your job, besides cleaning and being a bellhop until I can get more staff, will be to perform for guests.”  
“Yes... Mistress.” Yukiko obeyed. “Will I break easily?”  
“Don't worry, my beauty, you won’t.” She replied. “Just because your porcelain doesn’t mean you’ll smash suddenly.”  
Yukiko smiled more.  
“You can even sing now.” She continued. “You have a special music box inside you.”  
Yukiko tried singing. She was able to and she sounded so wonderful. Almost a perfect tone of voice. She stood up, smiling happily.  
“Thank you Mistress.” Yukiko bowed. “I'm happy to be your worker.”  
“Dance for me.” The woman commanded.  
Yukiko immediately began to start gracefully dancing in front of her, spinning on the spot slowly.  
The spider woman smirked, happy with her new doll.  
“Now go make me some food. I need to deal with your... Friend.” The spider woman ordered.  
“Anything for you Mistress.” Yukiko bowed.  



End file.
